Dursley Witch
by madyshale
Summary: Dudley Dursley's little sister grew up hating Harry Potter. Now, she finds out she's a witch. What is happening to her life? Unedited. Read and Review. Love my readers! K for death. NEVILLE/OC


**i found this at midnight. **

**I loved it. It was sad and I remember sending to my friend and look at this.**

* * *

Lilac Rose- the Dursley Witch

Lilac Rose is top of her class, she's going to York House next year when her older brother is in his second year at Smeltings.

Lilac Rose is the young daughter of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. She's their little angel. Perfect grades, kind to her older brother, willing to wear dresses, skinny, strawberry blond, blue eyes, and lets her mom put dresses on her.

The day that Harry dropped a cake on Mrs. Mason, Lilac Rose sat next to her mother. Seeing the pudding above the guest, Lilac asks, "Mrs. Mason, would you come forward just a little bit so I may see your suit better?"

Mrs. Mason moves to the edge out of the cake splat zone, but the cake moves too.

The cake falls and Lilac Rose screams, "Harry, no!"

Vernon apologizes, "I'm sorry, my nephew is disturbed. That's why I kept him upstairs."

Lilac Rose looks super upset. She drags Harry upstairs and hisses, "You mess up EVERYTHING!"

"I didn't do it!" He responds.

Lilac Rose storms out of the room.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Mason. He'll be punished, I promise," Harry hears Lilac Rose promise the woman.

The door slams shut and Vernon comes into the room.

Lilac Rose is downstairs, helping her mother clean up when the doorbell rings.

"I've got it, Mum," Lilac Rose says. Lilac opens the door, answering with, "Who are you?"

"I am Professor Severus Snape," the greasy haired man tells Lilac Rose.

"Mom! Dad!" Lilac Rose yells, confused.

Her mom comes into the foyer and screams, "You! Get out now! You freak!"

Harry and Vernon hear Petunia yelling "freak" and come running down the stairs. Harry is surprised to see his Potions master.

"Professor Snape?" Harry blurts before he could stop himself.

"GO UPSTAIRS BOY!" Vernon yells, purple in the face.

Lilac Rose glares at the man. "You're a freak like Harry. You're like the giant man who gave Dudley a pig tail!" Lilac says, backing into her mother, who wraps her arms around her daughter protectively.

"May I come in, please? The neighbors may get curious as to who I am, Petunia," the man asks. Petunia nods. The man comes in and closes the door, before kneeling down to Lilac Rose's height. "Lilac Rose Miri Petunia Dursley, a pleasure," he says.

"H-h-how do you know my name?" Lilac asks, stuttering in fear.

"Your a witch, like your Aunt Lily," Severus tells the young girl, who looks more like her aunt than her own mother.

"It's Aunt Marge, mister. Not Aunt Lily, duh!" The girl corrects, thinking she's rather clever.

"No, your mum's sister, Lily Ev-Potter," Severus corrects himself, quickly.

"I don't want to be a witch, mister," Lilac Rose tells him, giving Petunia puppy dog eyes.

"Well, you are," Severus says.

"My daughter will NOT go to that freak school," Vernon argues.

"I have a scholarship to York House. I refuse to go," Lilac Rose tells him.

"Lilac Rose. You must go to Hogwarts to learn to control your magic before you hurt someone. You may floo from Hogwarts here and back so you may go to York House, we'll work it out," Severus tells her.

"I'm not paying for her to go!" Vernon yells.

"I will," Harry says, from the stairs, shocking everyone, including Severus.

Lilac Rose ended up going to Hogwarts, and not York House. Her and Harry got picked up in a really big car and taken to Harry's friend's house. Ron didn't seem to like Lilac Rose much, but Ginny and Lilac Rose became quick friends. On the train, the two girls met Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood but neither can find Harry or Ron, worrying Hermione and the two girls.

Lilac Rose still doesn't want to be a witch, but she goes to Hogwarts and is sorted into Hufflepuff. Luna is in Ravenclaw and Ginny, like every other Weasley, is in Gryffindor.

It was in her third year when Draco Malfoy asked her out to the Yule Ball, shocking everyone who knows him. Lilac Rose and Draco were friends. She had been making him less blood racist, unaware his father would be rather unhappy. Harry was unhappy about them going to the Ball together, but did nothing. After the Yule Ball, Lilac Rose and Draco got into a huge fight (no one knows why) and began to hate each other. A few months later, Neville and Lilac Rose begin to date.

Two years later, Lilac Rose said goodbye to her parents and went to live with the Weasleys until the end of the war, still dating Neville. Neville proposed just before Ginny and Lilac Rose went back to the Burrow for the rest of the year. A few days after the Battle of Hogwarts, the remaining Order members are telling the Ministry who died during the Battle of Hogwarts.

That's when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and the rest of the Weasleys find out that Lilac Rose wasn't visiting her parents.

Lilac Rose Miri Petunia Dursley was dead.

* * *

**yep that just happened. **

**okay **

**r&amp;r**

**love, **

**llamady**


End file.
